<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Younglings by Headfulloffantasies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622774">Younglings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies'>Headfulloffantasies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Follow the Force [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explanation of the Universe I created, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, Rescuing a Child, jedi order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka requested Obi-Wan deliver a Force sensitive child to the Jedi Temple. Everything goes wrong from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Follow the Force [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Younglings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi Wan couldn’t remember the name of the port town he currently waited in. It was one among many stops on his way across the galaxy. He’d arrived that afternoon in the middle of a rainstorm. Obi Wan trudged from the passenger shuttle to the nearest watering hole. His cloak did little to protect him from getting soaked to the bone by the time he pushed open the door. </p>
<p>The place bustled with other folks from around the galaxy waiting for their next ride and hiding from the downpour. Obi Wan found a seat in the corner and ordered a bowl of hot soup. Just as he finished eating, his commlink beeped. He frowned at the unknown origin code. </p>
<p>The bar was too loud for talking. Obi Wan excused himself and ducked outside. He took shelter from the rain under an overhanging awning in the alleyway. He flicked open the communication. A shimmering blue form appeared through the transmission.</p>
<p>“Ahsoka!” Obi Wan exclaimed at seeing her face. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p>
<p>“Master, I have a favour to ask,” she said. Her blue image flickered.</p>
<p>“I am not a Jedi anymore,” Obi Wan reminded her. “You don’t have to call me Master.”</p>
<p>“You will always be my Master,” Ahsoka smiled.</p>
<p>“A kind but untrue statement,” Obi Wan grumbled good naturedly. “Is this some ploy to butter me up so I will accept your favour?”</p>
<p>“No,” Ahsoka’s face turned grave. “I found a Force sensitive youngling who needs to be taken to the Jedi Temple at once. Can you come get her?”</p>
<p>Obi Wan scrubbed a hand through his beard. “Ahsoka, I can’t. I swore not to go back to the Temple.”</p>
<p>“Just get her as far you can,” Ahsoka pleaded. </p>
<p>“Why can’t you do this?” Obi Wan narrowed his eyes. “Is there something else going on?”</p>
<p>“A lot of somethings,” Ahsoka acknowledged. “You’re a better fit to take her, Obi Wan. Besides, I still can’t face Anakin.”</p>
<p>“And you think I can?” A drip of rain slithered down Obi Wan’s collar. Frustration coloured his sigh. “Fine. I will come get your youngling. Transfer me the coordinates.”</p>
<p>Obi Wan went back into the bar to get dry again. At once, he received the coordinates for a planet deep in the Neutral Zone. </p>
<p>“What are you doing out there, Ahsoka?” Obi Wan mumbled. There were only farming planets and asteroids out that way.</p>
<p>When the rain let up the next morning, Obi Wan set about chartering a ride to the far-flung planet. It proved difficult. The pilot named Ryse he finally convinced to fly him shook his head at Obi Wan’s request.</p>
<p>“It’s not a nice place,” He chewed on the end of a cigar. “I don’t like going there.”</p>
<p>Obi Wan frowned. “I have business to take care of there. It’s urgent. I will pay for the expenses, of course.”</p>
<p>Ryse relented. Obi Wan climbed aboard the small cargo vessel. In hyper space it took only hours to arrive, though the planet’s suns were oriented to twilight when they arrived.</p>
<p>They dropped into the atmosphere and coasted over a terrain of thick trees and open fields bathed in sunset. It looked picturesque from the air. </p>
<p>“What do you know about this place?” Obi Wan asked.</p>
<p>Ryse shrugged. “They don’t like outsiders. They’ve shot at my ship once or twice. Are you sure you want to go down there?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be careful,” Obi Wan promised. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Ryse landed in a clearing as close as he could get to Ahsoka’s coordinates. “Meet you back here in twenty-four hours,” Ryse reminded Obi Wan. “Good luck.”</p>
<p>“May the Force be with You,” Obi Wan replied. He hopped down out of the ship and shouldered the pack he brought with him. He pulled out his comm and opened the map of the planet. The village was located a short walk through the dense trees. Obi Wan set out. The wind picked up as he walked. Soon, rain and leaves splattered across Obi Wan’s face. He tucked his hood closer to his chin. </p>
<p>“Just once, I’d like to land on a sunny beach,” he muttered. </p>
<p>The village appeared through the trees. Sturdy wooden cabins and lodges made up a much larger population than Obi Wan had expected. </p>
<p>Ahsoka’s message included directions within the village to the correct home. Obi Wan knocked on the door. He waited while the wind howled between the buildings.<br/>The door cracked open. A man with a thick brown beard peeked out. </p>
<p>“Hello there,” Obi Wan bowed his head. “I’m looking for the Jedi Ahsoka?”</p>
<p>The man’s hand shot out and yanked Obi Wan inside by the front of his cloak. The door slammed behind them. The man released him immediately. </p>
<p>His haunted eyes darted up and down Obi Wan. Obi Wan stayed very still, unsure what exactly this man wanted. </p>
<p>“You’re here to take Kals away?” He said finally.</p>
<p>Obi Wan nodded. </p>
<p>Th man sighed with relief. “Thank goodness.” He stuck out a hand. “I’m Korn. Welcome to our orphanage.”</p>
<p>Surprise spiked through Obi Wan. He hadn’t expected Kals to be an orphan. He looked around the large cabin. They stood in a common room with a kitchen set and a rough table to seat at least ten. Doors led out of the room, but they were all closed. </p>
<p>“I am Obi Wan Kenobi. I expect Ahsoka told you I was coming. Where is she, by the way?”</p>
<p>Korn frowned. “Who?”</p>
<p>“Ahsoka Tano. She’s Togruta.” The man still looked clueless. “Did she not tell you I was coming?” Obi Wan tried. </p>
<p>Korn shook his head. “We received a message that someone would be coming to help Kals. That’s all.” </p>
<p>Obi Wan sighed. “Of course. That’s why I’m here. May I meet her?”</p>
<p>“Kals,” Korn called out. One of the doors opened. A tiny child of four or five years peeked out. Her huge dark eyes regarded Obi Wan with distrust.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Korn coaxed. Kals darted from the door to hide behind Korn’s legs. He rested a hand on her curly brown hair and pushed her forwards. “This is Obi Wan Kenobi.”</p>
<p>“Hello there,” Obi Wan knelt to get closer to her level. She blinked slowly.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t speak,” Korn said. “Never has. We thought she was slow, but now we know she’s gifted.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Obi Wan asked.</p>
<p>“She lifted stones without touching them,” Korn said. “Some people saw. They got spooked. They’re talking about witches and sorcery. The mayor’s got them all whipped into a frenzy. If she stays, they’ll kill her.”</p>
<p>Obi Wan’s heart broke for Kals. The galaxy was full of scared people acting on their fears. This little girl with dark freckles on her nose didn’t deserve to be caught up in that.</p>
<p>“It’s late,” Korn said. “And this squall is no good for travelling. You’ll stay here tonight and go in the morning. Kals, off to bed.”</p>
<p>Kals nodded. She looked Obi Wan up and down again and then retreated back to her room. Korn offered Obi Wan a seat at the table. Obi Wan accepted. Korn poured them each a glass of something that smelled strongly of herbs. </p>
<p>“What will happen to her?” Korn asked as he sat.</p>
<p>“She’ll be safe at the Temple. They’ll teach her how to control her powers and how to use them to help others,” Obi Wan promised.</p>
<p>Korn nodded. “That’s all we want for her.”</p>
<p>A pounding suddenly came from the door. </p>
<p>“Korn! Bring out the witch!”</p>
<p>Korn blanched. He stood so swiftly he knocked over his drink. The pounding continued. </p>
<p>“That’s Turk, the town Sheriff,” Korn said. He cast Obi Wan a desperate look. “You have to go. If they find her, they’ll kill her.”</p>
<p>The hinges of the door groaned as someone threw their full weight against the other side. </p>
<p>“What about you?” Obi Wan asked. His hand went to his lightsaber. </p>
<p>“I’ll buy you time,” Korn insisted. “Go! Out the back door.”</p>
<p>Obi Wan hurried to Kals’ room. The girl was asleep in her bed. Obi Wan shook her shoulder gently. </p>
<p>“Come with me. We have to go, quietly.”</p>
<p>Kals yawned. Her sleepy mind brushed up against Obi Wan’s. He startled at the strength of her mind powers. He shouldn’t have even noticed her with his mental shields up. She pressed questions into his mind. Obi Wan struggled for a moment to sort through them.</p>
<p>“We have to go now, or never,” Obi Wan helped Kals sit up and put on her boots.</p>
<p>She reached out for her jacket. It did not escape Obi Wan’s notice that the coat moved the last inches on its own.</p>
<p>Obi Wan heard the front door crack. Korn shouted. “You can’t just barge in here!”</p>
<p>“Where is the back door?” Obi Wan whispered urgently.</p>
<p>Kals grabbed Obi Wan’s hand and led him out of her room down the hall. She opened the next door. Wind and rain slapped Obi Wan in the face.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Obi Wan pulled Kals’ hood over her wet curls. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Fear and confusion sparked along the back of Obi Wan’s skull as he tugged Kals out of the house and into the storm. She didn’t understand what was happening. She trusted Obi Wan, but only because he wasn’t actively trying to hurt her. Obi Wan squeezed her hand tighter. He pulled her into the shadow of the orphanage. </p>
<p>The door they’d just exited suddenly crashed open. A man stood silhouetted by the yellow light at his back. He held a blaster in his hands. His head turned left and right, peering into the dark. Obi Wan kept perfectly still.</p>
<p>The man turned back to the house and shouted. “They’ve gone. Search every house! Find them.” </p>
<p>Obi Wan waited until the door banged shut. Then he set a hand on Kals’ shoulder. “Be very brave little one. We cannot stay here tonight.”</p>
<p>Kals grabbed his hand. She squeezed tight, pressing trust into the Force. Obi Wan smiled thinly. </p>
<p>The lights in the house on their left came on, illuminating them to anyone who might happen to look. They had to move. Obi Wan led the way between the dripping houses. He tried to head north, but the dark of the town became a maze. They dodged from corner to alley, avoiding the sound of footsteps squelching in the mud. Finally, they emerged from the wooden structures into the surrounding trees.</p>
<p>The storm immediately increased its rage. Rain pelted like daggers, and the wind howled its displeasure. Obi Wan ducked his head and forged ahead. They needed shelter soon. Obi Wan could outlast the storm, but the poor child would surely take ill. </p>
<p>They staggered on. The trees became fearsome shapes looming between flashes of lightning. A rockface suddenly cut off their path. Obi Wan led them along its base, intending to skirt around and find someplace closer to Ryse’s drop site to shelter.</p>
<p>A bolt of lightning forked across the sky. The flash illuminated a crack in the rock face. Obi Wan changed course. The crevice was indeed an entrance to a cave. Obi Wan let go of Kals’ hand.</p>
<p>“Wait one second.” Obi Wan activated his lightsaber and wedged himself through the cave’s entrance. The space was small, just large enough for Obi Wan to stand and far back enough to stretch out. Obi Wan saw no signs of animals or snakes living inside. He decided it would do for now. He extinguished the lightsaber.</p>
<p>Obi Wan backed out and beckoned Kals inside. She hurried out of the rain. </p>
<p>“We’ll hide here for the night,” Obi Wan sat in the sand where he could see the entrance and hopefully remain in the shadows.</p>
<p>Kals plopped herself down beside his knee. </p>
<p>“Get some rest,” Obi Wan suggested. “I’ll wake you if anything happens.”</p>
<p>Kals snuggled into his side. She bumped up against the lightsaber on Obi Wan’s hip. A tendril of thought brushed against Obi Wan’s mind. </p>
<p>“Jedi?” Kals’ mental image showed a comical wizard with fearsome purple smoke coming from his fingers.</p>
<p>Obi Wan smothered a laugh. “Not anymore.”</p>
<p>Her questions pressed against Obi Wan’s mind. He sighed. It would be a long night. He might as well pass the time answering her questions. </p>
<p>“I left the Jedi Order after Chancellor Palpatine was killed.”</p>
<p>Kals’ surprise bloomed bright in the Force.</p>
<p>Obi Wan nodded. “I was a General in the Republic Army. So was my padawan Anakin. And his padawan Ahsoka. You met Ahsoka, I think. Someday you will have to tell me how she found you.”</p>
<p>Kals prodded him to get on with the story.</p>
<p>Obi Wan chuckled. He reached through his memories for the tangled web of confused events leading to his choice to leave the Jedi. </p>
<p>“The Chancellor’s killer tried to make it look as though a Jedi murdered him. They used Ahsoka’s lightsaber. She became the prime suspect. The Jedi didn’t take the news well. They should have brought her in quietly. Instead, they organised a witch hunt.”</p>
<p>Kals flinched beside him. Obi Wan sent her soothing peace through the Force.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. A poor turn of phrase. Ahsoka ran for her life. Anakin and I believed her to be innocent, but our hands were tied by the Jedi Council.” </p>
<p>Obi Wan struggled for a moment with a flash of resentment. The Council had become a bunch of bureaucrats, more concerned with their image in the galaxy than in the fate of one of their own. </p>
<p>“Anakin and I disobeyed orders. We discovered that Ahsoka’s lightsaber had been stolen by a bounty hunter named Asajj Ventress. When we found Ventress, she told us everything. The Chancellor had hired her to fake an assassination attempt. She was supposed to leave the Chancellor alive so he could implicate Ahsoka further. But Ventress has always been a twisted soul,” Obi Wan smiled without mirth. “She took an opportunity to kill the leader of the Republic. When Anakin and I brought all this to light, the Jedi Council apologised to Ahsoka. But she refused to rejoin the Jedi.”</p>
<p>Puzzlement pushed at Obi Wan’s mind. “Yes, it is bizarre, isn’t it? The Chancellor wanted the Jedi Order in disarray. We still don’t fully understand why. When Anakin and I requested to investigate further, the Council refused. And they insisted Anakin and I deserved punishment for disobeying orders. It became the last straw for me.” Obi Wan leaned his head back against the cave’s smooth wall. “I became a Jedi to help people, not to blindly accept orders and fight battles without question. I resigned.”</p>
<p>Kals poked the lightsaber on Obi Wan’s belt.</p>
<p>“Yes, they let me keep it. Lightsabers are unique to each Jedi.”</p>
<p>A word floated through Obi Wan’s mind. “Anakin?”</p>
<p>Obi Wan smiled. “Anakin stayed with the Jedi Order. But as punishment for disobeying orders, they placed him in charge of the creche of younglings. After his punishment was over, Anakin requested to stay and continue teaching. I’m very proud of him. He's a gifted warrior, but the war against the Separatists will go on without him.”</p>
<p>A wisp of loneliness wrapped around Obi Wan. He missed his former padawan. Kals felt the emotion and prodded at it.</p>
<p>“I’m glad he’s found something to make him happy that doesn’t include battle plans,” Obi Wan said. “But he’s angry with me for leaving. He thinks I’m being selfish.”</p>
<p>Obi Wan’s last conversation with Anakin rose up in his memory. Anakin had shouted. Words that could not be taken back had been exchanged. It hurt like bruised ribs, tender to the touch.</p>
<p>Obi Wan didn’t know how long he lost himself in his memories. Kals suddenly yawned.</p>
<p>Obi Wan smoothed a hand over her hair. “Sleep now.”</p>
<p>Kals shifted closer, tucking the edge of Obi Wan’s cloak around herself. She nodded off in seconds. Obi Wan lifted his eyes from Kals’ peaceful face to the dark outside the cave. Somewhere out there the villagers still searched for them.</p>
<p>“Force be with us all,” he whispered. </p>
<p>Obi Wan woke with a start. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. Pale sunrise leaked through the cave’s entrance. Footsteps crunched over the gravel and grass towards them. Obi Wan held his breath. Kals slept on beside him. He didn’t dare wake her. </p>
<p>The footsteps came closer. Obi Wan gripped the handle of his lightsaber. A single bead of sweat rolled down his spine. He tensed his legs, preparing to leap if anyone entered the cave. </p>
<p>The footsteps moved on.</p>
<p>Obi Wan slumped back against the wall. </p>
<p>Kals woke with a loud whine.</p>
<p>Obi Wan froze. </p>
<p>The footsteps outside paused. </p>
<p>Kals felt the tension. Her mind in the Force panicked. The stones around her rattled. Obi Wan shoved thoughts of peace and quiet and serenity at her. It didn’t work. She could feel his underlying fear. This child is too strong, Obi Wan thought. He reached for her, waving his hands to mime being quiet. </p>
<p>Tears brimmed in Kals’ eyes. Her lower lip wobbled. Obi Wan moved on instinct. He scooped Kals up into his arms and tucked her close to his chest. She buried her face in his cloak. Her tiny body trembled. Obi Wan desperately wanted to tell it was okay. He wanted to whisper in her ear and tell her it would be alright. But they had to stay silent. </p>
<p>The person outside the cave stomped right up to the entrance of the cave. Obi Wan closed his eyes and focused on the Force. </p>
<p>There’s nothing to see, there’s nothing to see, there’s nothing there, nothing to see. He pressed the idea into the Force like a prayer.</p>
<p>The footsteps retreated. Obi Wan let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. </p>
<p>“Hey!” A voice shouted. “Who’s in there?”</p>
<p>Obi Wan stiffened. </p>
<p>Obi Wan put Kals down. He pressed a finger to his lips and offered a calming feeling in the Force. The girl clapped her hand over her mouth, but her Force signature remained tumultuous. Obi Wan had no more time to mollify her. He got up and stepped out of the cave. </p>
<p>A man in a long coat with a shaved head pointed a blaster at Obi Wan’s chest. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” Obi Wan greeted the man. The man’s bushy eyebrows pulled down in a scowl. “May I ask why you’re pointing a weapon at me?”</p>
<p>“I’m Turk Gorr, the town Sheriff,” the man snapped. “I’m after a pair of fugitives. Identify yourself. </p>
<p>“Ben Kenobi,” Obi Wan answered pleasantly. “I’m a travelling salesman.”</p>
<p>Turk’s eyes shifted to the cave. “You’re alone?”</p>
<p>“Yessir,” Obi Wan replied. His heart pounded. “I got caught in that squall last night. Luckily I found this cave.”</p>
<p>“Travelling salesman?” Turk’s frown deepened. He hadn’t lowered his weapon. </p>
<p>“I represent a starline cruiser,” Obi Wan lied. “Exotic trips and getaways. Have you considered a vacation recently? Naboo is lovely this time of year. Or there’s always Coruscant if you prefer a faster pace.”</p>
<p>Turk scoffed. “I don’t need a vacation. I’m looking for a girl.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t we all?” Obi Wan joked. </p>
<p>“She’s dangerous,” Turk insisted. “If you see a child running around, shout. Now move along.”</p>
<p>“A good day to you, sir,” Obi Wan lifted a hand in farewell. He watched Turk stomp through the underbrush under he vanished from sight. </p>
<p>Obi Wan returned to the darkness of the cave. He didn’t see the girl.</p>
<p>“Kals,” he said softly. She popped up from behind a boulder. Obi Wan sighed in relief. “They’re gone for now. We have to move.”</p>
<p>Kals raced over and grabbed Obi Wan’s hand. He picked up their packs and led her out into the blinding sun. </p>
<p>“This way.” They tracked through the forest. The sun rose higher and higher. Kals’ worry flooded through the Force. Obi Wan squeezed her hand. “We’re almost there.”</p>
<p>The clearing appeared between the gnarled branches of the trees. </p>
<p>“Here we are,” Obi Wan stopped. He checked the height of the sun. “Ryse should be here any minute.”</p>
<p>A crashing sound came from the trees. Obi Wan opened his mouth to tell Kals to hide. A blaster bolt scorched the earth at Obi Wan’s feet. He leapt back. Turk stepped out from the trees. Smoke curled around the end of his blaster. </p>
<p>Obi Wan snatched up his lightsaber and activated the blade.</p>
<p>“Ben Kenobi, travelling salesman,” Turk spat. “More like a lying piece of bantha scat.”</p>
<p>Obi Wan gripped his lightsaber tighter. “There’s no need for this. I’m taking the girl away. She won’t harm anyone.”</p>
<p>“She’s a witch. She must be put down.”</p>
<p>“Let’s be civilized about this, shall we?” Obi Wan suggested. “What difference does it make if I take her?”</p>
<p>“You’re one of them,” Turk growled. He lifted his blaster. Obi Wan shoved Kals behind him. Obi Wan deflected the first blaster bolt with his lightsaber. The second went wide. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt you,” Obi Wan yelled.</p>
<p>Turk snarled. He shot again and again. Obi Wan deflected every shot, but his arms tired and his stumbled back. It had been a long time since he’d been in a fight. He was losing ground. </p>
<p>Just as Obi Wan thought he might have to do something desperate, the roar of an engine interrupted the fight. Ryse’s ship hovered overhead. The gun turrets locked on Turk. </p>
<p>Ryse’s voice emanated from a speaker system. “Put down the blaster, or I will blow a crater in you.”</p>
<p>Turk’s mouth hung open. He dropped the blaster and lifted his hands. </p>
<p>Ryse landed the ship on the grass with precise skill. The ramp dropped. “Get in, Kenobi.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t over,” Turk spat.</p>
<p>“It is,” Obi Wan answered darkly. He ushered Kals up the ramp in front of him. The girl moved hesitantly. </p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Obi Wan took her hand. “We’re going to the Jedi Temple.” </p>
<p>Warm anticipation burst through the Force. Kals hurried into the ship. Obi Wan followed without looking away from Turk’s scowling face. He extinguished his lightsaber only after the ramp sealed shut. </p>
<p>The rest of the journey passed in a blur. Obi Wan slept for most of the flight. Ryse dropped Obi Wan and Kals at a port on Coruscant. The Jedi Temple gleamed in the morning light. Obi Wan’s stomach flopped. Anakin was inside the Temple at this moment. If Obi Wan climbed those stairs, he’d have to face his former padawan. His own cowardice got the best of him. Obi Wan commed Master Yoda.</p>
<p>“Obi Wan Kenobi. A pleasure this is,” Yoda answered the call.</p>
<p>“Thank you Master,” Obi Wan’s hands shook on the comm device. “I have a Force sensitive child with me. She is very strong in the Force. Can you send someone to collect her?”</p>
<p>“Bring her yourself, you cannot?” Yoda asked.</p>
<p>Obi Wan breathed carefully through his nose. “Master, I can’t. I’m-.”</p>
<p>“Afraid.” Yoda finished his sentence with his usual bluntness. “Remember, Kenobi. Fear is a path to the Dark Side.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Obi Wan pressed the comm to his forehead. “But it’s not me I’m afraid for.”</p>
<p>“Skywalker.” Yoda always did know what happened around him, no matter if anyone told him or not. “This once I will help you,” Yoda said. “Next time you come to the Temple, speak with Skywalker you must.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Master,” Obi Wan ended the comm. </p>
<p>He took Kals to the steps of the Jedi Temple. Kals marvelled at the marble columns and rolling gardens. Obi Wan watched her chase a butterfly. He looked up at a nudge from the Force.</p>
<p>Master Yoda hobbled down the stone steps towards him. </p>
<p>Obi Wan called for Kals. She came bounding over, excitement sparking off her in waves. Obi Wan knelt beside her. </p>
<p>“Master Yoda,” Obi Wan greeted the old Jedi as he approached. “May I introduce you to Kals.”</p>
<p>“Pleased I am to meet you, young one,” Yoda said. His large eyes glittered with mischief. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Meet your creche master, young one,” Yoda turned to point his cane at the figure descending the stairs.</p>
<p>“Anakin,” Obi Wan stood. His feet felt made of stone. He couldn’t force himself to move towards his former padawan. Anakin looked well, he noticed. His soft maroon robes suited him much better than his dark armour ever had. His hair had grown longer, curling around his shoulders. He did not meet Obi Wan’s eye.</p>
<p>“Obi Wan,” Anakin answered curtly. His gaze dropped to Kals. “This is the child?”</p>
<p>“Kals, meet Anakin Skywalker,” Obi Wan introduced them. Kals’ surprise touched Obi Wan’s mind. She had expected him to be older, like Yoda. Obi Wan smiled.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t speak, but she’d very bright,” Obi Wan explained. “I’m sure she’ll become an excellent padawan-.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Obi Wan,” Anakin cut him off. He softened his voice. “Let’s go, Kals. You have a whole creche to meet.”</p>
<p>Kals hesitated only a moment. She launched herself at Obi Wan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Obi Wan hugged her back fiercely. </p>
<p>“Go on,” Obi Wan broke the hug. “You’re going to be amazing.”</p>
<p>Kals smiled a huge grin. Obi Wan realised with a pang it was the first time he’d seen her smile. Kals raced to Anakin’s side and followed him into the Temple.  She stopped once at the top of the steps and waved to Obi Wan. He waved back.</p>
<p>A hollowness filled Obi Wan as he watched Kals and his former padawan disappear inside the Temple. </p>
<p>Yoda tapped his cane on the ground. “Not so bad, was it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Obi Wan said evasively.</p>
<p>“Difficult it can be seeing someone you miss,” Yoda mused. “Especially when hurt feelings there are.”</p>
<p>Obi Wan sighed. “There are some rifts not even your meddling can heal, Master Yoda.”</p>
<p>“Do not tempt me,” Master Yoda chuckled. “Where will you go now?”</p>
<p>“Wherever the Force leads,” Obi Wan answered. </p>
<p>“Then may the Force be with you,” Master Yoda inclined his head.</p>
<p>“And with you, Master,” Obi Wan smiled. He cast one last look at the soaring Temple and departed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on Tumblr @headfulloffantasies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>